battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M240
See also: Coaxial machine gun The M240 is the American designation for the Belgian-made FN MAG. It fires the 7.62x51mm NATO round and is usually found mounted on vehicles or emplacements, but is also employed by USMC rifle companies with 1 to 2 3-man teams Assigned to each rifle platoon. The M240 appears multiple times in Battlefield as a coaxial weapon and in Battlefield 3 and Battlefield Play4Free as an infantry weapon. This is a crew-served weapon that is never employed by a single man or fired from the standing position in combat. Max range: 3,725 Meters Max effective range at an Area target: 1800 Meters Max effective range at a Point target: 800 Meters Other variants include the M240L designed from lighter metals, which significantly reduces the weight of the weapon. Battlefield 2 The M240C appears as a coaxial mount alongside the main gun on the M1A2 Abrams. It is very similar if not identical to the other coaxial machine guns in the game, with infinite ammo, a specific overheat point, and fair infantry damage. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The M240C appears as a coaxial mount alongside the main gun on the M1A2 Abrams. It may only be attached when the specialization Alternate Weapon Package is chosen. Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the M240B is a purchasable Elite light machine gun for the Medic Kit. It features the largest magazine out of any infantry weapon in the game, as well as the longest range and highest accuracy, tied with the M249. It also has high damage, with its DPS as the highest amongst all LMGs. It has the price of 1249 for unlimited use. However, due to it having a very large magazine, the weapon is very good at providing suppressive fire. The weapon also features a tan paint scheme along much of the upper and lower receivers, but unlike most Elite weapons, its appearance is more worn. Since the Dec 1st, 2011 update, the M240B features a black paint scheme. M240BStats.png|The Stats and Description of the M240B in Play4Free BFP4F M240B Rest.png|The M240B as it appears in-game BFP4F M240B Sight.png|The M240B's iron sight BFP4F M240B Reload.png|Reloading the M240B BFP4F M240B Front View.png|Front view perspective BFP4F M240B Side View.png|Side view perspective M240B-reference.jpg|M240B sights M240B-Holo-reference.jpg|M240B with Holo-sights M240BPoster.png|Promotional poster from the official website BFP4F M240B Render.png|Detailed render of the M240B in Play4Free BFP4F M240 Left.png|An render of the M240 in Play4Free BFP4F M240 Center.png|An render of the M240 in Play4Free BFP4F M240 Right.png|An render of the M240 in Play4Free M240C Appears mounted along the main gun on the M1A2 Abrams Battlefield 3 Singleplayer The M240B 'is seen as PFC. Montes' primary weapon. It is at no point usable by the player in the campaign. During the pre-alpha ''Operation Swordbreaker seen in the "Fault Line" trailers, Black defends his squad against a PLR assault with an M240B equipped with a Holographic Sight and Bipod. Montes' M240B can be picked up (albeit for just a few seconds) in Operation Swordbreaker when confronting the sniper. If the player misses with the rocket, or takes too long trying to kill the sniper, Montes is killed and he drops his weapon. Christian Matkovic is seen manning an M240B with no optic attached in the mission Night Shift. Blackburn is seen using Montes's M240B in the mission Fear No Evil. However, the player can't use it due to the fact that the playable protagonist in the mission is Jonathan Miller. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the '''M240B is unlocked after reaching 90,000 Support score as the third LMG unlocked. It is one of the high-damage, moderate rate of fire, high-recoil medium machine guns, alongside the M60 and the, more-or-less faction-opposite, PKP Pecheneg; by default it possesses a 100-round belt of ammunition. In its group of medium machine guns the M240B has the highest fire rate and highest recoil; its high fire rate and damage give it the lowest time-to-kill, second in the game only to the FAMAS. In addition, it also features the highest bullet velocity of the 7.62mm machine guns, and thereby the greatest range. As of the December Soldier Upgrade, the players will be able to equip on the M240B the Desert Stripe Camo by default and can also equip the Woodland Oak Camo once the M240B Specialist assignment is completed. Gallery M240.png|The M240 with an EOTech sight in the Battlefield 3 gameplay teaser trailer. BF3M240.png|The whole M240 from a first person view. battlefield-3-m240-4.jpg|The M240 in gameplay. m240dogtag.png|The M240 Proficiency Dog Tag. m240dogtagmaster.png|The M240 Master Dog Tag. BF3 M240 Iron Sight.jpg|M240 iron sight M240 Iron Sight BF3.png|Iron sight. BF3 M240 Right Side.jpg|Right side of the M240 BF3 M240B Left Side.jpg|Left side of the M240B M240C The M240C is mounted on the LAV-25, M1128 MGS as passenger weapons. It can also be mounted as a Coaxial LMG for the vehicles mentioned before, along with the M1A2 Abrams. The gunner position of the AAV-7A1 AMTRAC has the M240C as its secondary weapon alongside the Mk 19 40mm Grenade Launcher. External links *M240 on Wikipedia de:M240 ru:M240 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:General purpose machine guns Category:Light Machine Guns